1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved LED-lamp-board connector, which is useful to physically and electrically connect LED lamp boards to form a length-variable LED lighting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, generally, an LED lamp board 20 is made to have a fixed size and has two ends thereof equipped with conductive terminals 21. The LED lamp board 20 is then enclosed in a transparent tube 22 and between two end caps 23 to form an LED tubular lamp 200.
To make an LED tubular lamp of a varied length, it is necessary to provide a conductive board between two LED lamp boards 20 that electrically connects contacts of the two LED lamp board 20 and then solder the conductive board and the LED lamp boards 20 together, thereby serially connecting the LED lamp boards 20 and changing the length of the assembly of the LED lamp boards 20. However, such an approach is relatively labor- and time-consuming.